


Sofie's introduction to vore

by META2012



Series: OC Sofie stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Peril, Slime, Smut, Soft Vore, Tentacles, Virtual Reality, Vore, goo, semi-willing vore, skimpy uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/META2012/pseuds/META2012
Summary: Sofie, having returned from a rather strange mission, asks her friend Klara for a bit of help understating the vore fetish, having developed a sort of liking of it.Klara is more then happy to help her see if she really enjoys it.
Series: OC Sofie stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969993
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“This is how you got into vore, Klara” Sofie Kirschbaum said as she and her friend Klara Weiss walked into the augmented reality room “A third-person tactical shooter where you can only play as a woman, everyone wears a leotard, thigh-high boots, opera gloves, and neck gaiter face mask, and the only weapons available are peashooters. Yet this bad video game got you into vore” .  
  
“Ja, it did” Klara replied calmly “It may be an old and somewhat bad game with a story that's so bad that people just forget it. But gameplay-wise it's functional, and it's got some very good vore sequences”.  
  
Sofie sighed as the door closed behind her, locking so that no one could barge in and interrupt them. When she asked for Klara to give her an introductory course on vore, she did not expect her to make her play an AR version of a bad third-person shooter.  
  
Sofie herself is a short anthropomorphic humanoid cat with a sexy and curvaceous body. She has red fur covering her busty body, a set of black hair on her head with a peek-a-bang covering her right eye, and her left eye was blue. She also has a 105 cm bust.  
  
Klara on the other hand is an anthropomorphic humanoid Raccoon with a sexy and curvaceous body. She has a mix of dark brown and orange fur, dark brown hair, blue eyes with a pair of glasses over them, and has a bushy raccoon tail. Also, she has a 96 cm bust.  
  
Both girls were only wearing flea collars around their neck, as well as a fingerless glove on their right hands. Sofie also had an eye-patch over her right eye and a monocle over her left eye. This left both of them very much naked, not that it matted as the AR room had clothing sorted out.  
  
Seconds after the door closed, the black room quickly shifted to looking like the interior of an empty warehouse. Seconds later a sort of black liquid formed around their body's, turning into light grey leotards, thigh-high boots, opera gloves, and a neck gaiters, effectively giving both of them matching clothing.  
  
Sofie had a quick feel of the outfit she was wearing, which included a bit of groping her own breasts “Latex. Seriously, who thought this is appropriate combat atria?” she asked.  
  
“Well this game was meant to be a bit of a fan-service game” Klara replied “But the voice acting is very bad. That, combined with how terrible the story and premise is, caused the game to get poor reviews. But gameplay and vore wise it's good, it just fails badly at everything else” she said as the menu popped up in front of them “Now then, seeing that we're going for an introduction to vore, It would be best that we chose one of the campaign missions. It's easier to enjoy some vore with those one's” she said as she set about choosing a campaign mission.  
  
“So, how did this game get you into vore?” Sofie asked as she looked around “There doesn't seem to be anything in the game that could eat you”.  
  
“On the contrary my very busty girlfriend,” Klara said as she put an arm around Sofie and started groping her breast “There are several non-Vluyruyrs enemy's to face in this game that will eat your busty ass up. Like the Absorbers, large blobs of black goo that will eat up anything that comes close to them. There's also the Vent Slugs, no prizes for guessing where those things like to hang out. And then there's my personal favourite, the Terror Hole, a large plant monster that lives underground, and will grab your busty ass with their thick tentacles before bringing you down into its gooey digestion sack” She said seductively “Quite the sexy way to go. Plus there are all the modded monsters that have been made by people who enjoy this game solely for its vore”.  
  
Sofie sighed “A simple ja would have sufficed,” she said as she removed Klara's hand from her breast “So, this game will help me find out if I enjoy vore or not”.  
  
“Ja” Klara replied as selected a level, skipping the debrief and brining up a loadout screen, containing equipment load-outs for both of them “We're playing one of the early levels, level two to be exact. It's a simple level with only a few routes, one objective, a dozen or so normal enemy's to deal with, one elite bitch, and one Terror Hole to eat your curvy ass up” she explained “This is the best vanilla level for experiencing vore. Also, don't touch the loadout's, the default loadout is the best loadout in the entire game. Everything else is trash”.  
  
Sofie scowled as she looked at the loadout the game gave her. A Siston M13, a peashooter of an SMG, two Mark 3 type 2 concussion grenades, which are notoriously bad IRL, and that was it, that's all she was given, a shity gun and two shity grenades.  
  
“That's all I have. The worst SMG in the entire fleet and two concussion grenades that have a reputation for not exploding when the pin's removed” Sofie said sounding annoyed “And why don't we have anything else, like armour, weapon mods, secondary weapons, and perks. Why don't we have those?” she asked.  
  
“Well, there are other weapons and grenades to choose from, but most of them are useless as the enemy's only drop ammo for the Siston. Because of that, all the other weapons are crap in single-player” Klara replied “There are weapon mods, and I have modded the Siston's with a silencer and an optic for better accuracy, but everything else is garbage. Same with the perks, they're so bad that it's just pointless to take them. There is one perk that is good for single player, but that makes it easier to escape from being eaten by the monsters, so we're not using it” she explained “Plus there are only two other grenades, flashbangs, which are more of a hindered, and smoke, which doesn't work”.  
  
“Right, so the worst SMG in the entire fleet just so happens to be the best gun in this game,” Sofie said sounding slightly annoyed “Why am I not surprised. Only a bad game could have such a bad gun as the best weapon to use in-game,” she said “So, we ready to start?”.  
  
“Not yet,” Klara said as she opened up a mod tab “Just need to turn off all my character, monster, and improvement mods. We want a vanilla experience to start off with, so no mods will be active. Apart from a few map and level mods, as well as a few others” she said as she de-selected all of her mods and closed the tab, but not before Sofie noticed something rather annoying.  
  
“Ur, Klara. Why was there a mod called 'Sofie Kirschbaum character model'?” she asked.  
  
Klara blushed heavily “Ur, I may have downloaded it by accident when I was installing a lot of other sexy female character model's,” she said “You are kind of asking for this kind of thing to happen you know, what with all the AR games you've been in. Hell, there are character models of all of us thanks to that strip club program we were all in. It's not that difficult to port a model from one game to another, especially one like this”.  
  
Sofie sighed, she should have known this would happen when she allowed her likeness and voice to be used in all those AR programs. One of the downsides of winning the missing fleet beauty competition.  
  
“Oh well, nothing can be done about that” Sofie said “Let's start this level up”.  
  
Klara smiled underneath her neck gaiter before she pressed the start button. The room then changed to a small and dimly lit maintenance room with two doors on opposite sides of the room. A voice then talked to her, but the voice acting was so bad  
  
“Ok, you weren't lying about the bad voice acting,” Sofie remarked as she tried her best to ignore it.  
  
“Yeah, it is very bad, even the NPC combat dialogue is bad,” Klara said as she checked her Siston “The only good voice acting is the girl's reaction to being grabbed by a monster and eaten. Everything else is garbage,” she said “Do note, there are about twenty different voices and sixty different NPC models. All of the voices are bad save for when a monster gets them”.  
  
“Wow,” Sofie said sounding slightly surprised “So where do we go now”.  
  
“Well first, we go find ourselves the Terror Hole,” Klara said before she walked towards one of the doors and opened it, walking through into a corridor.  
  
Sofie followed behind her, weapon in her hands but not ready to be used. It was a shit weapon anyway, and she really didn't like using it.  
  
The corridor was just the same as the maintenance room, dark and dimly lit. It was obvious she was in the bowls of a city-ship, moving through one of its maintenance decks, which was a rather dangerous place to fight a battle it, what with all the sensitive things down here.  
  
“So, what do we do in this level?” Sofie asked as they walked down the corridor.  
  
“Well, we're supposed to take out a high-profile target” Klara replied “Personally I like to knock all the women out, tie them up and feed them to the Terror Hole, and then feed myself to it. It's a very sexy way to end the level, even if it is a game over,” she said “Don't worry, we won't be doing that, the Terror Hole is located along a different route to all the enemy's, so we won't need to fight anyone before we can experience some nice vore”.  
  
“Thank fuck for that” Sofie said sounding relieved “I really don't want to shoot this thing”.  
  
“You'll be surprised how good that gun is, it's completely unlike its real-world counterpart,” Klara said as they reached an intersection with two corridors “Now, left is a shorter route, but it's full of enemy's. Straight forward is longer, and does require some vent crawling. Plus we do have to contend with that Terror Hole, which is exactly what we're looking for” she said as she walked down the corresponding corridor, followed by Sofie “There's no one guarding this route, so if we were trying to beat the level, this would be the best way to sneak in”.  
  
Sofie simply nodded as she followed her, looking around the dimly lit corridors. Seeing very familiar signs on the wall. This definably was a maintenance deck.  
  
They soon came across a broken door that was forced open, with a mass of rubble blocking them from going down the corridor further. They walked to the broken door and looked into the room beyond. It was a dark and empty storage room, with a flickering light that didn't illuminate much when it was on. There was also a hole in the middle of the floor, a dark pit with some kind of goo surrounding it. There ware also several tar-like tentacles spread out across the floor, occasional moving slightly, looking for prey.  
  
“That's a Terror Hole,” Sofie said sounding somewhat surprised “I somehow expected it to be more, terrifying than that,” she remarked.  
  
“Well, the monsters in this game don't exactly have the most creative names. Hell, the modded monsters don't have creative names either” Klara said “But it's not the name that matters, its how it, eats you” she cooed before she pushed Sofie forward onto the floor, right on top of one of the tentacles.  
  
Sofie didn't have time to wrap her head around what just happened before the gooey tentacle coiled around her, squeezing her tightly and pinning her arms to her body. Her body was quickly coated in slime as the tentacle slowly pulled her towards the slimy black pit.  
  
She buck, wriggle, and writhed, struggling to free herself from the tentacles slimy grasp. She cried out as the tentacle started to squeeze her tightly, coiling around her tighter and tighter. She gasped as a part of it slithered past her crotch, covering it with slime and making her feel aroused. The tight squeezing didn't help either, same with the slime, the gooey substance, combined with the large tentacle squeezing her made her very aroused.  
  
“Enjoying yourself over there Sofie,” Klara said seductively as she watched Sofie squirm on the floor.  
  
“Somewhat,” Sofie said as she was pulled over the pit but wasn't dragged in, maintaining it's tight grip on her as she was held in place. It took her a second to realise that it can't drag her into the pit because Klara wasn't with her. Yes, the AR room could mimic someone falling down a pit, she's experienced such things before. But that could only be done if there was one person in the room, two people make such things difficult to do unless both of you were going down the pit at the same time. She was relatively safe, for now.  
  
She moaned as a smaller, slimly tentacle slithered over her crotch and tightened around it. Had she been alone it definitely would have pulled her in, yet it hadn't, all because Klara was watching her.  
  
“I could watch you squirm in that tentacle all day if I wanted you,” Klara said as she rested against the side of the door and started stroking her pussy “I just enjoy watching girls squirm in that thing, hot and sexy girls, just like you Sofie”.  
  
“Aren't you going to do anything?” Sofie asked as she felt the tentacle over her crotch tighten, causing her to moan loudly “You know I like tentacle porn”.  
  
“Oh I know, that's why I chose the Terror Hole first” Klara replied as before she walked towards her, her hand was still underneath her leotard, pleasuring herself “I knew your love of tentacles would be a great way to see if you're into vore or not. If you enjoy being eaten by it, then that's great. But if you don't enjoy being eaten by it, then you still would have had a good time” she said as she stood over her.  
  
Sofie could tell that Klara was smiling beneath her neck gaiter, enjoying herself as she watched her get squeezed. It didn't help they she herself was enjoying herself as well, the tentacle squeezing her and the slime covering her was arousing her to no end.  
  
“As much as I would like to watch you get eaten by this thing, I kind of cant without being with you,” Klara said before she crouched down next to her “So, lets change that,” she said before she grabbed the tentacle.  
  
The tentacle that grabbed Klara moved quickly, coiling around her and brining her to the floor so quickly that Sofie almost missed it. Klara was moaning loudly as the tentacle squeezed her, covering her in goo and making her moan lustfully “Oh JA. This is what I like” she cooed as the tentacle squeezed her nice and tightly.  
  
The tentacles pulled both of them together, letting them squirm before pulling both of them closer to the pit. Sofie tried to free herself for the tentacle's grasp, but all she could do was squirm as her arms and legs were restrained by the massive tentacle.  
  
“And now for the real fun” Klara cooed as they were both pulled into the slimy pit. The tentacle's loosening their grip on them as it pulled them in headfirst.  
  
Sofie gasped as she was pulled into the pit, kicking her legs in the air as she was pulled into the slimy hole. Klara was doing the same, but she looked to be doing it for the fun of it. The tentacles soon let go of their pray, letting the two girls slowly slip down the goo coated pit.  
  
Sofie and Klara soon found themselves slowly sliding down a gooey, fleshy wall. Their body's pressed together as they slid down. Klara had it best as her face was smothered by Sofie's large breasts.  
  
Sofie couldn't help but moan as she slid down the gooey pit, warm waves of pleasure flowing over her as she was covered in more and more goo. Her body felt warm as she and Klara were squeezed together as the walls got tighter and tighter, fuelling her arousal.  
  
She could hear Klara moaning as they went down, the feeling of being eaten alive by this creature was making her feel very aroused. Sofie felt the same, the feeling of this thing devouring her was turning her one. But why was her body reacting this way? She had never been turned on by this sort of thing before, so why was she turned on by it now. This all started after she let herself get eaten by that large snake so she could kill it easier. And yes, it was surprisingly easy to kill it once she was inside its stomach, but still, how the fuck was she aroused by the sensation of being eaten alive by a fucking snake.  
  
“How can I be aroused by this stuff” Sofie cooed as she felt the small tentacle around her crotch tighten around it “First a snake and now this. What's wrong with me?” she wondered as she found herself suddenly plunged headfirst into a layer of thick and sticky goo.  
  
Sofie panicked as she found herself fully submerged, quickly getting to her feet and trying to get her head above the goo. It didn't help that this goo was different from other goo, it was thicker and stickier, and she felt a familiar tingling and arousing sensation across her body.  
  
She soon managed to right herself and get her head above the goo. She looked around, it looked was in some kind of fleshy sack, with the walls covered in goo. She herself was sitting on her knees, and the goo was just halfway up her breasts, but she could see that it was slowly rising up.  
  
“And now I'm in its digestion sack,” Sofie said as she felt a warm wave of pleasure flow through her, building up her arousal.  
  
Klara sneaked up behind her and grabbed her breasts, pushing her hands underneath her leotard and coating her plump breasts with goo “There's nothing wrong with being aroused by the feeling of being eaten by a large predator” she cooed as she squeezed Sofie's breasts “Nor the feeling of its digestive enzymes against your body. Don't worry, this is a simulation, so you won't be digested” she said as a hand moved down her body and started stroking her pussy.  
  
Sofie moaned loudly as she felt Klara's fingers against her pussy, pleasuring them slightly but not enough to bring about an orgasm. The goo and the feeling of being eaten were already doing that for her.  
  
“Klara, please stop” Sofie moaned as Klara groped and fondled her body “I'm already aroused as it is”.  
  
“Oh, are you now” Klara cooed as her hands retreated from the horny cat's busty body “I've done nothing to you and already your aroused. You're definitely enjoying this experience,” she said before grabbed her and pinned her against the side wall “Let's see how long it takes before you hit your limit”.  
  
Sofie breathed heavily as her arousal built up. Klara grip on her shoulders was tight, very tight, and the goo being secreted from the walls was covering her entire body quickly. She couldn't help but feel aroused by the sensation of being consumed by this large predator, even if it was a simulation. Her goo covered body was tingling all over, and her clothing felt like it was breaking apart. Indeed, when she looked down she saw that parts of her and Klara's clothing were dissolving, the creatures digestive enzymes were eating their clothing, and soon, their body's. The mere thought only added fuel to her already burning arousal. She rubbed her legs together as she felt a fire growing in her womanhood, quickly building as more goo covered her body.  
  
Her eyes shifted over to Klara, she looked to be enjoying the sight of her being digested by this monster. She would have so wanted to be fucking that Raccoon's busty body right now, but she was still stronger than her, even with a strong cyborg body she was still weaker than then sexy Raccoon.  
  
“Enjoying yourself there?” Klara asked as she licked her lips beneath her neck gaiter, clearly aroused by what she was seeing “As much as I would love to be fucking you right now, that would defeat the purpose of this little experiment of ours” she said as a part of her leotard fell off “And yes, this is completely base game vore. There are no active mods affecting the feeling of being digested. Even the clothing damage is implemented base game” she said as she shifted closer to her “Now then Sofie, cum for me you slutty bitch”.  
  
Sofie moaned as she felt another layer of goo fall over her, and the pond of goo she was in raised up above her breasts, threatening to completely submerge her. The feeling was too much for her, and she hit her limits.  
  
She let out a loud, throaty moan as she orgasmed, rocking her body with hot pleasure. She could see Klara eyeing her up, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She was still in the height of her orgasm when she did, pulling down both of their neck gaiters before kissing her lustfully, their goo covered body's pressing together as they made out in the Terror Hole's digestion sack.  
  
They groped and played with each others body's as they kissed, pleasuring each other as they slowly slid beneath the goo.  
  
Klara soon hit her own limits and she too orgasmed, moaning into Sofie's mouth as her body was rocked with pleasure. Their lips remained locked as they submerged beneath the goo, and their clothing fully dissolved, leaving them with what they were wearing when came in.  
  
Their lips parted for a few seconds for air before they went straight back to kissing. The systems operating the program prevented any of the goo from entering their mouths and providing them with air to breath.  
  
Their orgasms soon subsided and their lips parted. Moments later the goo and digestion sack they were in disappeared, getting replaced by the same menu room they saw when they booted up the program, just with the words 'Game Over' and the options to continue or 'return to level select' instead of the main menu. Leaving the two girls laying naked on the floor, panting as they recovered from their strange make out session.  
  
Sofie was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened to her. She had just made out with Klara inside the digestion sack of a monster and enjoyed the feeling of being eaten alive by it. How could she still be aroused by such things? Why was she aroused by such things? Did something happen to her whilst, or was she genuinely turned on by such things and didn't know about it.  
  
“That was vanilla” Sofie panted as Klara laid on top of her, both breathing heavily “That was a vanilla experience. Why would they program their game with that?” she asked.  
  
“I think they wanted a realistic digestion experience for this one” Klara replied, her head resting between Sofie's breasts. She soon sat up, her hands squeezing Sofie's large breasts “So Sofie, what monster do you want to try next. An Absorber, or a Vent Slug?”.  
  
Sofie panted as Klara looked at her with lustful eyes “I'll let you decide the next one” she replied.  
  
Klara smiled lustfully “Vent slug it is then,” she said seductively.  
  
More research was in order after all.


	2. Slugs and Slime

“So, what level is this?” Sofie asked as she looked around.  
  
They were in some sort of hub room, a hanger to be more accurate, with several doors leading off it and about sixty NPC models all standing in two rows facing each other. All of them were wearing the same leotard, thigh-high boots, opera gloves, and neck gaiter face mask as they were, but theirs were orange, not light grey.  
  
“It's a dev level, made by the game devs to help test their game” Klara replied as she gave Sofie a light spank on the arse “Here we can examine the NPC, main characters, and boss models, try out the weapons, see a few area layouts, and get eaten by the game's monsters,” she said with a smile “This is a modded version of the dev level, so there are a few features here that are not in the original level, like special rooms that let you see into the vents, have internal views of the monsters as they eat an NPC, and a few other things. I may also have a few other quality of live mods installed”.  
  
“So, you haven't turned on the character mods then,” Sofie said.  
  
Klara shook her head “Nope, I have not turned them on. I've turned everything else on, but not those ones” she said, “So there's no chance that we're going to see one of the NPC's looks like you”.  
  
“Good,” Sofie said with a slight smile. She was still getting used to this vore thing, so the last thing she wanted to see was an NPC that looked like her get shot at and killed “So, I take it that these girls are the NPC's we have to fight against in the main game” she said, walking up to one of the girls and giving her a full physical examination.  
  
The NPC in question was a rather sexy looking Kangaroo girl with brown fur, a nice pair of breast and a very nice arse.  
  
Sofie gave her body a very good groping, squeezing all of her sensitive and curvy parts of her body. What she didn't expect to happen was for her to start moaning as a response to her groping.  
  
“I may also have reactivated the mod that replaces all of the voices with new one's,” Klara said as she walked up behind her “So not only is the voice acting much better now, but there's also a tone of new voice lines for all the girls,” she said, “The new voice's mod was made in tandem with two other mods. A sex mod and a mod that adds some challenge levels. I won't go more into the details as it's not really what we're after”.  
  
“There's a sex mod,” Sofie said sounding intrigued “What kind of sex mod?” she asked as her groping of the Kangaroo NPC intensified.  
  
“Well, it's more of a 'you get raped by the NPC that defeated you' kind of mod” Klara replied “Yes, I know that's the kind of thing you like, allowing someone to fuck you to your heart's content. But we're not here to get fucked by an NPC, we're here to get eaten by monsters. So stop playing with the NPC's and follow me”.  
  
Sofie sighed “Your no fun sometimes,” she said as she reluctantly followed Klara out of the room into another hanger. It looked like the same room as the one they left, with the exact same two rows of female NPC's, but there was one slight difference with these girls. Their orange leotards had been replaced by very revealing one-piece sling bikini of the same colour.  
  
“Oh my, fuck me, please. What are those girls wearing, and can I wear the same?” Sofie asked as she examined their change in outfit.  
  
“These are the elite bitches I talked about” Klara replied “Their stronger, faster, harder to take down, and have a better gun. And yes, you can change your leotard for the one-piece sling bikini's their wearing thanks to a mod I installed,” she said, “You can change your outfit at that closet-”.  
  
Sofie rushed towards the only closet in the room before Klara could finish her sentence, reaching it and quickly used it to change her outfit. Seconds later her light grey leotard was replaced by a light grey one-piece sling bikini.  
  
Her hands drifted over her body as she smiled “Oh JA. This is perfect for me. I am going to be wearing this outfit a lot in this game” she said as Klara walked up behind her and grabbed her breasts from behind.  
  
“I'm glad you like it,” Klara said seductively as she groped Sofie's large breasts “You're going to look so sexy when being eaten by a vent slug,” she said.  
  
“Don't make it creepy please, Klara” Sofie said sounding annoyed.  
  
“I'm just stating the obvious” Klara said with a smile.  
  
Sofie sighed “Let just get this over with,” she said “One question, why exactly are we in this level and not one of the main game levels?” she asked.  
  
“Well, all the levels that have vent slugs in them require us to get a good bit into the level before we encounter them” Klara replied “So unlike the terror hole, we would have to fight our way through a good number of enemy's before we reach the vents their in. So the dev level is the best level for us to get eaten by them, as we can go straight towards them without having to fight anyone” she said “Also, wouldn't you like to be tied up when you're eaten by that slug. I know you like bondage, so I think that combining the two together might help you enjoy it more”.  
  
“You've got me interested,” Sofie said with a smile “How tightly will I be tied?” she asked, licking her lips in anticipation.  
  
“Sadly not much. I can only tie your hands behind your back, and your legs together. Nothing else” Klara replied, “And even then, I had to install a mod to be able to do that to other players”.  
  
“Oh. Well that's annoying” Sofie said sounding disappointed “Oh well, it will have to do. Tie me up, baby”.  
  
Klara smiled before she grabbed Sofie's arms and held them behind her, tying them up with rope that just appeared in her hands. Once her arms were tied she moved onto her legs, tying them together as tightly as the program would allow it.  
  
Klara stepped back a step and allowed Sofie to test her restraints. They weren't as tight as she would like them to be, but they were tight enough to get some enjoyment out of them.  
  
“Not as tight as I like, and not nearly enough rope. But it will do for no” Sofie remarked before Klara grabbed her and swung her over her shoulder “Now this is something I enjoy. Please, treat me rougher” she said seductively.  
  
“With pleasure,” Klara said as she gripped her tightly, clamping a hand onto her arse and giving her a nice, firm spank with her other hand “Now then, let's feed you to a nice, big slug,” she said before she walked towards one of the doors and walked through it into a long corridor.  
  
“And now it's back to being creepy,” Sofie said as she was carried through the corridor “It's going to take me a while to get used to those comments of yours,” she said.  
  
“Look, your the one who's here to be eaten by things because she suddenly started to enjoy it,” Klara said, “I can't help it if I enjoy watching you get eaten”.  
  
“You've been wanting to see me eaten up by one of these things for a long time, haven't you?” Sofie asked.  
  
“Maybe” Klara replied sheepishly.  
  
Sofie sighed “Oh well, at least we're enjoying ourselves,” she said with some reluctance.  
  
“Indeed we are. I'm surprised you haven't decided to call it quits by now” Klara remarked, “The other's all closed the program when I pushed them into the terror pit”.  
  
“Well, truth be told, I'm actually starting to enjoy this” Sofie said, “The feeling of being consumed whole by a large predator, really turns me on. I'm still trying to wrap my head around why I like it. But for now, let's just see what exactly I like”.  
  
“Well, it's nice to see you finally admitting that you like vore now,” Klara said before she walked into a room and put Sofie down.  
  
“Huh. Have we arrived-” Sofie asked before Klara pushed her, causing her to fall backwards onto something soft and gooey. Before she knew what had happened, her waist, hips, and the lower parts of her arms had been covered by some kind of dark grey and transparent slime “What is this?”. What the fuck is this?!” she asked as she panicked, wriggling franticly as she was slowly covered by more slime.  
  
“That my sexy girlfriend, is an absorber” Klara replied as she watched with lustful eyes “Once it's got a grip on you, it will never let go until it's completely sucked you in. Yes I know we agreed to get eaten by a vent slug, but after seeing you in such a skimpy outfit I just couldn't resist seeing you get eaten by an absorber” she said before she started groping one of her own breasts “And I hate to say this, but this absorber can only eat one person at a time, so I have to sit out on this one. But don't worry, this will be a good test to see if you like solo vore”.  
  
Sofie grunted as she tried to escape from the slime, but it's grip on her only got tighter and tighter, making it harder to move as she was sucked in. Soon half of her body had been sucked into the slime, and she felt a sort of rhythmic thrusting sensation against her hips, like the slime was fucking her.  
  
“Is this thing trying to rape me, or eat me?” Sofie asked as she felt a similar tingling sensation over the parts of her body that were submerged in the smile. She then moaned loudly as the smile reached her breasts and started squeezing them “Oh fuck, oh fuck me!. Why am I enjoy-ahhhhh!” she groaned as she felt slime pressing against her pussy. Not entering it, but pressing and moving against it, arousing her to no end as her entire body was coved in the slimes cold body.  
  
The slime-covered her body completely, squeezing her as her clothing dissolved. She could feel the slime moving all over her body, it's slimy skin squeezing her all over as it consumed her. Well, it would have, had it been real. Still, this fake slime's 'digestion' of her was turning her on. It wasn't fucking her, it didn't have a slimy tentacle up her arse or down her throat, it was just squeezing and groping her.  
  
She soon reached her limits and orgasmed hard, rocking her entire body with pleasure as her body bucked inside the slime, arching her head back and letting out a loud moan. She half expected a slimy tentacle to shove itself down her mouth, but one didn't, which was kind of annoying as she would have loved that.  
  
Maybe the vore slimes don't do that kind of thing.  
  
Her orgasm lasted a full minute before it subsided, leaving her panting within a blob of slime. Thirty seconds later the slime disappeared, leaving her laying on the floor naked, her bare chest rising and falling as she breathed deeply.  
  
“Why does my body enjoy this stuff?” she breathed before Klara knelt down beside her and straddled her.  
  
“Maybe it's because you enjoy the feeling of being something's meal,” Klara said as her hands moved over Sofie's body towards her breasts, and started squeezing them “Who knew that a busty little slut like yourself was into soft vore,” she said.  
  
Sofie panted as Klara groped her soft body “I still can't believe it myself” she panted “So, is it possible to get myself a new outfit. As much as I like to walk around naked, I would prefer to be walking around in that one-piece bikini” she said.  
  
“Oh don't worry, It'll come back in a second” Klara said. Seconds later Sofie's clothing reappeared on her body “See, just as good as new. Now, let's go find ourselves a vent worm” she said seductively.  
  
“Can I not be tied up this time?” Sofie said, “I really do not want to be thrown into another monster without my consent”.  
  
“Don't worry, I won't pull that one again” Klara said before she stood up and helped Sofie to her feet “Follow me please” she said.  
  
Sofie proceeded to follow Klara out of the room and down the corridor. They didn't go far, as they soon entered another room, this one had an open vent that was just large enough of them to crawl through, as well as a door a bit off too the side of the open vent.  
  
Sofie walked up to the vent “So, the slugs in there, right?” she asked as she looked into the vent.  
  
“Yep, the slug's in there,” Klara said “The door next to it leads to a special room that not only allows you to see into the vents, letting you see the slug itself, but also lets you see an internal view of the slug when there's someone inside of it” she explained.  
  
“That's, creepy to know. Why would you want to see the person inside the thing's stomach?” Sofie asked.  
  
“Some people, like me, like to see internal shorts of the victim who's inside the monster, especially for critters like snakes, worms, and other creatures like that” Klara replied.  
  
“Oh, ok. I guess that I'm going to see someone not only get eaten by something but also see an internal view of the girl inside of it, right?” Sofie asked nervously.  
  
“Well yes, but not today,” Klara said before she pined Sofie against the wall “Today we are the one's who will be eaten whole,” she said before she grabbed her and shoved her headfirst into the vent. Pinning her upper torso inside the vent as she kicked with her legs.  
  
“Klara!. What the fuck are you doing- AH!” Sofie moaned as Klara buried her head between her large breasts.  
  
“Making this enjoyable for both of us” Klara replied, keeping Sofie pinned down against the floor of the vent, pinning her down with her body.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Sofie asked, panicking slightly as she heard something moving in the vent, something that wasn't her.  
  
“You'll run from these things if I didn't pin you down” Klara replied.  
  
That was true. If she was by herself she would be trying to run away from these things, and not let herself get eaten by them. Which would kind of ruin the point of this game as she was here to be eaten by these things.  
  
Why did she agree to this?. Oh yes, she didn't agree to this, she asked Klara to put her through this. Fuck!.  
  
Sofie struggled to free herself from Klara's grasp. She was surprised by how easy it was for her to keep her down, what with her being a cyborg and Klara having no augmentations what so ever. Maybe it was because she had very little space to move, and couldn't really get her off of her.  
  
She heard something else in the vent, moving towards them. Something large was heading their way.  
  
She then saw it, a large slug-like creature slowly moving through the vent towards them. Panic quickly flowed through her as she franticly tried to move away from it, kicking her legs and trying to free herself from Klara's grasp.  
  
“Ok Klara, you win. You can stop pinning me to the floor and let me go!” Sofie said with a slight giggle.  
  
“Come now Sofie, don't you want to be eaten by the vent slug?” Klara asked, face still buried between her breasts “You're the one who asked me to put you through this. So I am going to make damn well sure that you get eaten by these things”.  
  
Sofie really started to panic now. She did not want that massive slug thing to come any closer to her, but it was not practicality right on top of her now. She almost screamed when it's radula emerge from its body and grabbed the top of her head.  
  
“Get, off me!” Sofie cried as it started to suck her into its mouth, suckling her in like a conveyor belt as her head was gulped down the tongue-like appendage. She could feel it's hook-like teeth against her fur, dragging her deeper and deeper into the mollusc, with a slime-like substance covering her and socking into her fur and clothing. Her legs kept kicking as she was dragged in, but soon they started to hit against the sides of the vent.  
  
She could still feel Klara resting on top of her chest. She half expected her to have let her go and watch her get eaten by the slug, but it sounded like that she too wanted to be eaten by the slug as well if her moans were anything to go by.  
  
Deeper within the slug she went, getting sucked in and feeling a mass of pricks against her fur. Soon they reached her large breasts, sucking them in with Klara's head still buried between them. She moaned loudly as the creature's teeth pricked her breasts, blushing as the sensation started to arouse her.  
  
The slug continued to suck the two women in, slowly slurping the two sexy girls down and ripping their clothing apart with its teeth. Exposing their body's to the ever-growing number of teeth and covering them with slime.  
  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck me” Sofie panted, moaning as the sensation of being eaten by the large slug, coupled with the feeling of its teeth against her naked body, started to arouse her more and more. She still didn't understand why she was aroused by such things, but the feeling of becoming prey for some large monster really turned her on for some reason.  
  
Soon the slug had gulped half of her down, squishing the two women together in its mouth as it sucked them down. There weren't any more teeth pressing against her head or upper torso, but the tight and slimy interior walls were still pressing against her curvy body.  
  
“Enjoying yourself, Sofie?” Klara asked, panting as she got off the feeling of being eaten.  
  
Sofie could feel Klara's hands against her arse, squeezing them as they were both eaten.  
  
“I-, yes” Sofie panted as her arousal grew “Fuck yes I enjoy this shit” she moaned as she felt her arse get gulped down into the slug's mouth, the mass of teeth scraping against her hips and arse and pleasuring her even more.  
  
“Well, that's an improvement over twenty seconds ago” Klara moaned as they were sucked deeper into the slug.  
  
“I just did-AH!” Sofie moaned loudly as her feet were sucked into the slug, and both girls were now fully slurped up by the creature.  
  
The two squirmed inside the slugs throat, their body's covered in slime. There was no traction to slow their descent into its stomach, but neither of them were trying to escape. The tight and confined space, coupled with the slime made it feel like it was impossible to breathe.  
  
Sofie soon felt her head enter it's stomach, feeling a sort of liquid against her back as she was slightly dropped into its belly.  
  
There wasn't much room for them in its stomach. Just enough for them to move slightly, but it was still a tight squeeze for them.  
  
Sofie moaned as she felt a tingling sensation against her back, and the slugs digestive juices started to slowly rise. The tingling sensation made her feel even more aroused, and caused her to hit her limits. She let out a loud orgasmic cry as she orgasmed, moaning loudly as one of her hands started stroking her pussy.  
  
Her orgasmic cry was soon silenced as Klara kissed her, devouring her cry as she too hit her limits and orgasmed.  
  
Their combined orgasm lasted several minutes, during that time the two voluptuous women kissed and groped each others body's and the digestive juices continued to rise. By the time their orgasm subsided, they were completely submerged in the slugs digestive juices.  
  
Their lips parted for air, and moments later the slug, slime, and digestive juices they surrounded them disappeared, leaving the two curvy women laying on top of each other inside the vent.  
  
“Oh fuck me, that was good” Sofie panted as Klara rested her head between Sofie's breasts “As much as I enjoyed that, I still hate you for forcing me to be eaten by that thing. I liked it, but fuck you”.  
  
Klara moaned “Well sorry for trying to make you enjoy being eaten by something,” she said seductively, leaning forward so that their lips were inches away “Maybe you should punish me,” she said, licking her lips.  
  
Sofie smiled deviously “Well then. About that sex mod you said you installed,” she said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My OC Sofie gets a little introduction to vore from her sexy friend Klara, and realises that she just might like it. But only time can tell.
> 
> This story is as much of an introduction to vore for myself as it is for my OC Sofie. Most of my fetish work has been either about sex or bondage, so this is my first vore based story. So I would like some feedback on how well I did, like what was good, what was bad, and where I can improve my writing.
> 
> This also might be a the first part of series of vore stories containing my OC Sofie, but I don't know that yet. Depends on how well this is received and what feedback I get. So please, do offer whatever feedback you can, as even negative reviews are better than no reviews.


End file.
